The Cloud Assembly
A Mote hangs above the Cloud City, and here lies the headquarters of the Cloud Assembly. Engineers, scientists, electricians, golem architects, clockwork crafters, pyromaniacs, excited arcanists, alchemists, mathematicians, astronomers and many more experts in their scientific craft are all part of the assembly. Always experimenting and researching new ways to manipulate metal, stone, herbs and the very fabrics that make up reality. They built the magnificent magi-tech city of Cloud City, and are responsible for its infrastructure to make sure it runs smoothly. Their ingenious and sometimes deranged minds are responsible for some of the greatest creations known to Orbis, such as firearms, clockworks, golems, airships, advanced alchemy and more. Inside the Assembly The Assembly does not have a single leader, but a head director of each laboratory that makes up the Assembly. They all convene to council but this is rare as they themselves are always busy furthering their own experimental goals. It is always in a state of high energy that propels their researchers and craftsmen to continue working to better their skills and craft, being competitive even with each other. Their headquarters in Cloud City is atop a Mote and has a laboratory for each of their fields, but most members have their own personal ones offsite. Goals of the Assembly There is only one true motive to the Assembly and its members, the pursuit of knowledge and innovation. They want to keep bettering their last creation, by uncovering its flaws and unearthing secrets from times long ago that could shed insight. It is because of this that members of the Assembly often accompany or work alongside the League of Mages. Joining the Assembly Many members of the Assembly begin their careers as assistants and attendants to more established members. Sometimes a gifted mind will be spotted by a scout and will be offered a position in the Assembly. It is common that assistants will be sent out to acquire rare materials that can’t be commonly bought or test and record a new invention of their superior’s. By doing tasks such as those and tedious record keeping, an assistant could see a promotion in the near future. Laboratory of Pyrology This laboratory has its prominent focus on heat, explosions and manipulation of fire. ' ' Laboratory of Storms and Electricity This laboratory focuses on gathering the electrical energy of storms, containing and conducting it. Laboratory of Metallurgy This laboratory research into smelting and forging, creating new and magical metals used for enchanting or experiments. Also the construction of metallic golems. ' ' Laboratory of Alchemy This laboratory sees the magical science of transmuting one substance into another or combing natural and magical herbs into potions. ' ' Laboratory of Translocation This laboratory is concerned with teleportation within the same plane and others. ' ' 'Laboratory of Mimeography ' This laboratory studies the means of duplication of materials and sometimes individuals. 'Laboratory of Arcane Geometry ' This laboratory researched into counter-magics, magical mathematics and astronomy. 'Laboratory of Gravitational Inversion ' This laboratory conducts research into means of flight by small devices and magical airships. 'Laboratory of Plasma-Dermatology ' This laboratory places emphasis on combing opposite elements, with the purpose of creating life strange creatures.